It is well known for vehicle seats to include cushion, back and auxiliary components that are movable between a seating position and a horizontal bed or storage position to provide a bed or cargo area for the associated vehicle. The normal slope of a seat cushion downwardly toward the rear requires that its rear edge be raised during conversion from the seating position to the bed position. Likewise the lower edge of the seat back which is normally connected with the rear edge of the cushion must also be raised upwardly during such conversion. Coordinated movement of the cushion and back components is most often provided by a support linkage including a fixed frame and movable links that support the cushion, back, and auxiliary components for movement between the seating and bed positions.
It is desirable for the cushion, back, and auxiliary components to be securely held in the seating position during vehicle travel. Packaging of vehicle seat latches makes it somewhat difficult to provide the securement of cushion, back and auxiliary seat components in the seating position by a single latch that is releasable to permit conversion of the seat to a bed. While it might seem that the provision of two different latches would allow the seat components to all be held in the seating position, more than one latch requires a more involved maneuver by the operator to effect releasing of the seat for conversion to the bed position.